


How To Propose To Your Boyfriend Without Feeling Like An Utter Ponce

by andybrnards



Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andybrnards/pseuds/andybrnards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is on a mission to propose to his boyfriend in a totally awesome way. And it will work. It will definitely work. Probably</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Propose To Your Boyfriend Without Feeling Like An Utter Ponce

Gavin Free was on a mission. Well, technically not yet. Right now he was attempting to figure out how to get out of bed without waking up Michael. And then! And then, his mission will begin.

When you’ve been dating as long as they have been (which is FOREVER according to Gavin, but three years if you’d ask Michael) there are certain things you do. You move in together, you sleep together, you play videogames together, you make each other delicious breakfast foods, and sometimes, you get married.

Or you try to, at least. The whole proposal stage of the situation is stupid and tricky. Gavin just doesn’t even understand why it can’t just, just you know, poof and they’re married. No awkward getting down on one knee with a ring that cost ten years worth of paychecks. No chance for denial. It just happens.

Gavin still insists that they’d been together forever. That his life literally did not start until the moment he’d met Michael. Until the moment Michael had made himself at home amongst the Rooster Teeth crew and Gavin had seen him from across the room.

He was shy and awkward then, and Gavin was fucking enthralled with this kid. He remembers the first LP they did together. It was absolutely top. He remembers every silly fight, every time Michael would pin him to the ground for trolling it up during a Let’s Play. Yeah, that’s when his life started. He doesn’t even remember what happened before meeting the douche lying next to him. (He vaguely remembers bumming at Geoff’s house? Nope, nope the memory’s gone. It’s just him and Michael and their arms around each other).

The clock says 5am, and holy tit, it is way too early. The room smells like sleep and sex and Michael, and getting up is hard. But he has to, because of the mission.

Oh. Right. The mission.

Gavin wriggles himself out of Michael’s arms, and slides out of the bed until he’s literally just lying on the floor. On all fours, he quietly pads out of the room.

He looks back as he rises, and Michael is still sleeping and that’s just grand. Time to initiate Phase 1 of Operation Proposal.

He can so do this.

xxxxxxxxxx

He’s tired and hungry but he can’t take a break because he’s nearly done. He’s nearly done aligning the hundreds of TNT blocks he’s built in Minecraft.

This is definitely going to work.

When Michael hits that button, it’s going to explode everything, and leave holes in the shape of “Marry Me?”

Yes. This is brilliant. Gavin’s completely and utterly brilliant. There have been none other quite as brilliant before he. Absolutely none.

“Phase 1, complete. Excellent work Gavino, time for some Irish Coffee.”

He’s totally earned it.

xxxxxxxx

“Why are you awake this early?” Michael’s rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and he looks like a complete mess. Gavin adores it.

“Oh, you know, a cup of coffee. Made some breakfast.” Gavin nods toward the table and Michael yawns, and it reminds Gavin how fucking tired he is.

It’s past 9. It’s past 9am and he’s so tired. Building a Minecraft marriage proposal really takes it out of you.

He wants to go back to bed, but not without Michael. Can he even sleep without Michael? When was the last time that happened? He shakes the question out of his head and tries to get himself back on the task at hand. Right.

How to casually suggest to Michael to play Minecraft? Casually? How…how…

“Hey, Michael, let’s play Minecraft.” Gavin suggests, quite bluntly, as he slides up a seat next to his boyfriend.

Michael gives Gavin a look over his toast and Gavin knows him well enough to decode the meaning behind that look. Yes, it might look like a death glare from an outsider, but it’s really how Michael shows Gavin that he loves him. He’s pretty sure, anyway. About 85%

“I swear Michael , I swear I didn’t ruin anything you’ve built.” Gavin reassures him, but in all honesty, Michael is still pretty shitty at this game, and everything he’s built is really…completely dreadful. But he’d managed to build them and he’s really rather proud of everything.

So, Gavin had, of course, had placed the TNT beneath Michael’s piss-poor excuse for a mansion. It was made out of wooden planks. What kinds of mansions are made of wooden planks? None that Gavin has ever seen. Really, the message he’s trying to get across will probably elicit a fantastic response and outweigh the anger of destroying such a shit-tier mansion. Definitely.

Michael just grunts and rolls his eyes. “Can I at least finish eating yet, Gav? And you know, maybe fucking shower and get dressed like a fucking normal human being?”

Gavin grins and leans his head on Michael’s shoulder. “Alright, you utter ponce. But only if I’m invited.”

“Of course you are. How else am I supposed to clean my back?” Michael smirks and Gavin flashes a grin before feigning offence.

“You knob! Is that all I’m good for?”

“Oh, no. I could think of a few things you’re good at.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today has started off on a fucking spectacular note, and it can only get better, Gavin is completely sure of it.

So, when they finally (FINALLY) sit down to play Minecraft, he’s practically vibrating with excitement, he’s pretty sure he might explode. (Except he’s already done that in the shower. Haha, that’s a sex thing, right?)

“Gavin…Gavin what is this? Gavin what did you do?” Michael’s found the switch and Gavin can’t move he’s just sitting there staring and waiting and oh god it’s really going to happen it’s really going to –

Except for the fact that by activating the TNT, it created a giant crater with no resemblance at all to words. It completely and utterly destroyed Michael’s shitty mansion. Bollocks.

And Michael’s pinning him down and hitting him in the head. “GAVIN YOU FUCK. YOU STUPID STUPID FUCK. I BUILT THAT.”

Ah. And he’d left the auto-save feature on, hadn’t he. Bollocks.

He’d completely donked it.

“Michael! Michael!” his voice is high and whiny and pitiful and he just wants Michael to stop. “I’m sorry!”

And when Michael stops his face is red and he just holds Gavin in his arms and sighs and goddamnit, Gavin feels like an ass.

“What. What was the point of that, Gavin?”

Gavin just grins meekly and shrugs.

At least this will lead to some really great sex tonight.

xxxxxxxx

On to Phase Two. Or rather…Phase One Life Two? Phase One: Episode Two?

Except for the fact that he hadn’t actually planned anything other than the Minecraft proposal. He was…he had been so sure that it would work. So completely confident in his proposal.

It’s 3am and he’s sweaty and naked and wrapped up in Michael’s arms. Michael’s completely knackered out, but Gavin can’t sleep. How is he supposed to sleep when all he can think about is figuring out how to accomplish this shit without feeling like a total ponce.

Oh. Oh actually that’s a great idea.

He flails an arm towards the dresser next to their bed. His phone is here somewhere, and if he can reach it, he’s gold. He doesn’t have to worry about waking Michael up.

“Got you,” Gavin murmurs, clutching his phone and maneuvering it closer to him.

Right. Right, so brilliant.

‘How to propose to your boyfriend without feeling like an utter ponce’ he keys into the google searchbar. And wow, talk about fucking useless search results. Wiki-answers? No. Buzzfeed? Ugh.

How about…

‘How to propose to your boyfriend who likes my little pony’

Right. Right. How to date a brony. How completely useful.

Gavin’s at his fucking whit’s end, what can he possibly fucking do? Make custom animal crossing designs to ask for his hand in marriage?

Oh… Oh wait. Brilliant. Yes. Yes. He’s definitely going to do that. Michael would love it. He’ll turn their town flag into a gay pride rainbow with a triforce in the middle. Yes. Brilliant.

Now he just needs to get out of bed –

“Gavin?” Michael croaks out, making Gavin jump slightly.

“Y..yes Michael?”

“What are you doing, Gav?” The curly haired man wraps his arms tighter around Gavin, pulling them closer together.

“Just, uh, you know, playing Angry Birds.” Gavin nodded, attempting to put his phone back, but far too slow. Michael plucks the phone from his hands and reads the offending text.

“How to propose without feeling like a ponce? Seriously, Gav?” He raises his eyebrows and shakes his head, a small smile on his face.

“You’re the biggest idiot, Gavin.”

“I know Michael. I know.” Clearly this was a stupid idea in the first place. Clearly Michael isn’t interested in taking the relationship farther. That’s fine. That’s fine. Gavin’s happy like this. He’s happy.

“Hey Gav?” Michael’s voice is at a whisper now, and his head buried into Gavin’s neck. “Will you marry me, you idiot?”

“….Y…yes Michael. I’d…I’d love to.” Gavin’s face is bright red and he can’t stop grinning and he can feel Michael smiling against his neck.

“You’re so stupid, babe. I love you so much, you complete moron.”

“I love you too, Michael.”


End file.
